Los Protectores de la Paz
by mielr16vikinges
Summary: Al principio no entiendes lo que pasa, pero eso es lo que ellos quieren, pero cuando menos te lo esperes sera demasiado tarde, y seras uno de ellos. Historia reescrita de LA ESCUELA NIGHT FURY, No me dejen en visto T.T leanlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, me alegra poder escribir nuevamente, y como ya se que había prometido publicar antes de que se acabara mayo pero pensé que el lunes era 31, bueno… no tengo buena orientación con las fechas, eso y que no pude publicar antes.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste más esta historia que reescribí de La escuela Night Fury, tengo la esperanza de que sea mejor detallada y argumentada que la anterior. Bueno sin más preámbulos que disfruten el capítulo.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mira yo no sabía cómo terminaría esto, es mas no sé ni cómo empezó... Bueno si, empezare por el momento en que empezaría a cambiar mi vida. Al principio no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, ninguno de nosotros entendía lo que pasaba, pero eso es lo quieren que pienses al principio, ya que después de un tiempo sabrás lo que pasa en realidad.

Es difícil al principio, pero después se volverá parte de tu rutina diaria, al principio creí saberlo todo, pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, de un momento a otro me sentía insignificante por no entenderlo, pero como he dicho antes es lo que quieren que pienses, muchos son llamados… pero el problema es ser aceptado, pasar tantas pruebas, entender cuál es tu objetivo, como vas avanzando vas entendiendo.

Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Podría empezar en cualquier momento de mi triste y miserable vida, pero empezare por donde considero que empezó todo…

Era julio de 2012, en ese entonces era un crio de 12 años, recuerdo que era un jueves, y mi primo me visitaría tras 4 años de no vernos, estaba emocionado por eso, eso y que me gustan los jueves, así que era un día especial para mí.

Mi alarma sonó como todos los días a las ocho en punto, aunque siempre terminaba levantándome a las diez, pero ese día no, así que reuní todas mis energías y luchar para no quedarme dormido otras dos horas, después de varios minutos por fin logre levantarme, me dirigí al baño para asearme, me puse mi ropa; unos converse negros, jeans negros y camisa de cuadros roja.

Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, al llegar, me encontré con la Sra. Cooper, una señora que estaba alrededor de los cuarentones, era de una altura promedio, ojos grises, pelo corto, rizado y castaño, tenía esa agradable esencia hogareño y maternal, me había cuidado como si fuera su hijo desde que tengo memoria, era una persona muy carismática y atenta, lamentablemente tubo un pasado no tan agradable. Ase como 11 años, la Sra. Cooper estaba de vacaciones con su hija de 5 años y su esposo, su esposo iba manejando por la carretera cantando una típica canción infantil la de los elefantes estaban felices pensando que iba a ser toda una semana de diversión para la familia toda esa semana en Disney World, pero al parecer la felicidad no les duro mucho, chocaron contra un gran tráiler de doble carril, después de un aproximado de dos horas había llegado la ambulancia llevando a todas las víctimas del accidente al hospital, la Sra. Cooper permaneció en coma durante 5 días, y cuando despertó, le dieron la mala noticia de que solo ella había sobrevivió al accidente, su esposo y el conductor del tráiler, ya estaban muertos cuando los paramédicos llegaron a la escena, y su hija había muerto, por las hemorragias imparables pocas horas después de haber llegado al hospital. La Sra. Cooper fue dada de alta meses después, los cuerpos de su hija y esposo fueron cremados y las cenizas han las conserva, año y medio después del trágico episodio de su vida mi padre la contrato como ama de llaves por ser amiga de un familiar lejano, ha estado tanto tiempo trabajando para nosotros que la consideramos parte de la familia.

Cuando me vio entrar a la cocina, me sonrió y me saludo como todos los días

Buenos días hiccup

Buenos días Sra. Cooper – le sonreí y me senté

Hoy te has levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado- me miro extrañada

Me encogí de hombros – Es un día especial

Levanto su ceja derecha – tendrá algo que ver con la visita del joven Watson? – me había pillado, y antes de que pudiera responder agregó – eso, y que es jueves? – la Sra. Cooper me conocía bien y tenía que admitirlo

Me conoces bien Cooper – la Sra. Cooper coloco sus manos en su cintura, recargándose en un pie, frunció el ceño y me miro divertida – Pero claro que te conozco bien, si soy yo quien siempre ha cuidado de que no te metas en problemas

Y como te ha ido en eso? – la mire algo desafiante esperando una respuesta, ya que siempre me metía en problemas, y de los grandes

Bueno… estas entero y en una pieza no? – dijo mientras me señalaba de pies a cabeza – talvez si me había metido en grandes problemas pero gracias a la Sra. Cooper siempre salía ileso de todos ellos.

Ya… vale entonces gracias?, … por mantenerme en una sola pieza? – vale no se me ocurría nada más que eso

La Sra. Cooper me sonrió – Bueno será mejor que desayunes ates de que te vuelvas un espagueti – la Sra. Cooper se volteo y mientras habría la alacena – hot cakes, con fruta de por medio con extra miel de maple?

Por supuesto – dije sonriendo, me encantaban los hot cakes que preparaba eran deliciosos, eran casi perfectos

Cuál será el desafío de hoy? – cada vez que la Sra. Cooper preparaba hot cakes hacia que la retara a hacer cualquier figura con los hot cakes, ya que según ella podría hacer cualquier figura o imagen que le pidiera, esta vez decidí pedirle algo fácil

Mmm… que tal… un dragón? – sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa

Hot cakes con forma de dragón salen enseguida! – y eso me daba a entender que aceptada el desafío que le había propuesto aquella mañana, mientras juntaba las cosas que necesitaría para preparar en desayuno.

.

.

.

1 HORA DESPUES:

Cooper me sirvió el plato con los hot cakes en forma de dragón y rellenas de fruta con miel de maple

Y bien?- me pregunto Cooper, sobre lo que me parecía los hot cakes, entonces fruncí el ceño y fingiendo que estaba pensando aunque ya tenía la respuesta

Solo trataba de dar suspenso, entonces después de unos segundos sonreí y dije- perfectos – me regreso la sonrisa

Pero claro que son perfectos, bueno si me necesitas estaré en el patio delantero regando las plantas vale? – menciono mientras se dirigía a la puesta, y yo solo asentí como respuesta.

Cuando termine de desayunar me dirigía de nuevo a mi habitación cuando Richard me hablo:

Joven hiccup le informo que el joven Watson ha llegado y le espera en el patio trasero – cuando Richard termino de darme el aviso sonreí de lado a lado y me dirigi casi corriendo hacia el patio trasero.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Y así finaliza el primer capítulo, ya les diré que no había publicado por problemas personales, y talvez no publique esta y la siguiente semana puesto que empiezan mis exámenes finales 0.0.**

 **Bueno coméntenme que les pareció el capítulo y si algo no les gusta o tienen duda, bueno sin más me despido hasta la próxima =)**


	2. Chapter 2 El principio

**Bueno no daré tantas explicaciones, solo diré que siento haber tardado tanto, y sé que ya lo habrán oído un montón de veces y no solo de mí, pero en verdad lo siento. Pero bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo**

 **QUE LO DISFRUTEN ¡!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **CAPITULO 2: LA CARTA**

 **Haru**

Caminaba por aquel ancho y largo pasillo que conectaba desde el ascensor hasta una oficina con una puerta descomunal custodiada por un guardia; alto, de ojos marrones oscuros, robusto, que rondaba los 30 años, al lado izquierdo de la puerta se encontraba la recepción de la oficina, me acerqué a paso lento hacia la recepcionista; de estatura promedio rubia con ojos grises no rondaba más de los 25 años ambos mencionados los conocía desde hace un par de años, trabajan para mi padre, el guardia se llamaba John y la recepcionista era Leah, (y no se vallan a equivocar se pronuncia lia)ambos me sonrieron al verme, me dirigí a leah la cual se paró de su escritorio y se colocó a un lado de la puerta.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días- regrese el saludo

-El señor Watson lo estaba esperando

Leah era guapa con unos lindos atributos y no me malinterpreten yo la quería como una hermana, porque siempre hacían intento fallido de regañarme por haberme portado mal. Leah se graduó en la Universidad del Estado con honores a los 22 años de edad y vive desde pequeña con su madre, actualmente reside en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Su padre las abandonó tomando todo el dinero que su madre avía ahorrado desde hace varios años, dejándolas con varias deudas, su madre vendió la pequeña casa en la cual habitaban y vivió un tiempo con sus padres hasta que tuvo dinero suficiente para rentar un departamento cerca del trabajo, leah creció y fue a la universidad, estudiaba y trabajaba para ayudar a su madre con los gastos, y sin importar nada seguía siendo una estudiante ejemplar y becada, por supuesto, después de graduarse y un poco antes obtuvo varias propuestas de trabajo de diferentes empresas, que se ubicaban en diferentes partes del mundo como Alemania, Canadá, Corea, entre otros países pero claro quería demasiado a su familia, así que escogió el trabajo que estuviera más cerca del estado y la paga no era tan mala, con los primeros sueldos que obtuvo compró un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, en el cual vive con su madre.

John nos abrió la puerta. John había trabajado en las fuerzas especiales del país pero ahora por supuesto era guardaespaldas de mi padre y le tengo mucha confianza es padre de familia tiene dos pequeñas hijas, y su esposa Mariana se encarga de ellas, no ve muy seguido a sus hijas por su trabajo, por lo que hace especial el más pequeño momento que pasé con ellas lo disfruta, y lo ve como lo más maravilloso del mundo porque ama a su familia y haría lo que fuera por ellas.

Al abrir la puerta la primera en pasar fue leah y le seguí yo

-el joven Watson ha llegado- se dirigió al hombre que tenía la mirada pegada a unos documentos El cual al oír su voz dejo de prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- gracias Leah, puedes retirarte – quien al decir eso se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella, y dejando en la habitación a un hombre de no más de 30 años te complexión un poco robusta, con ojeras notables y una que otra cana por ahí, tenía una nariz recta y respingada, ojos azules como el mar, ese hombre a la vez impotente y que tenía todo un imperio bajo su dominio, que el mismo construyó, era mi padre mi abuela decía que me parecía mucho a este de joven pero yo era más delgado, con las pestañas más largas, y nariz más delgada, mientras el reflejaba impotencia y madurez, yo reflejaba alegría e infantilismo, con una sonrisa que te avisaba que no deberías dejar cerillas ni objetos afilados cerca de mí, si no quieres que algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir ocurra.

Realizo un gesto con la mano para invitarme a sentar, y así lo hice, mientras él se acomodaba en su asiento, algo en su rostro me decía que tenía algo importante que decirme y tardaría un rato así que sería mejor estar cómodo.

Me estiraba mientras salía de aquel gran edificio para dirigirme a un coche, después de estar sentado casi 4 horas tratando de estar tranquilo, fue casi imposible para mí debido a mi hiperactividad. Me acosté en los asientos traseros para relajarme un poco, y segundos después el chofer entro esperando un lugar a donde llevarme

A la residencia haddock, Martín – le pedí al conductor

En seguida joven Haru - y de inmediato Martín arranco el coche para llevarme a mi destino.

.

.

.

 **HICCUP**

Me dirigí al jardín y ahí estaba de espaldas, un amigo que no veía desde hace un par de años, estaba observando la fuente de llave.

¿A un te preguntas como funciona esa fuente Haru? – capte su atención, porque se giró para verme, mientras me acercaba un poco – Tus capacidades mentales no alcanzan a comprender algo así, es mejor que te rindas y pienses que es magia – yo no dejaba de sonreír

4 años de no vernos, y lo primero que haces es decirme que soy mentalmente incompetente? – dijo serio

Y…yo.. no…- y fue entonces cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Era broma – nos dimos un abrazo y después me revolvió el cabello juguetonamente, mi primo era más alto que yo, por media cabeza – tenemos mucho de qué hablar – dijo mi primo mientras nos adentrábamos más en el jardín, para poder sentarnos en un banco de piedra.

De seguro tienes muchas aventuras para contar, después de todo, estuviste en muchos lugares diferentes estos últimos años.

Ho bueno, no fueron tantos – trato de ser modesto, pero eso no va muy bien con el – solo casi toda América – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual provoco que igual sonriera, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

 **Flash back**

Al frente de mi estaba un hombre sentado, detrás de su escritorio, de pelo y barba rojiza, esos ojos verde que te hacían sentir impotente, si su mirada ya era intimidante agrégale que era demasiado robusto, cualquiera lo confundiría con un luchador de zumo si estuviera en tanga, hasta yo me confundiría, su expresión era demasiado seria, el ambiente era inquietante.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda cuando por fin hablo.

Hijo

Y por supuesto, yo tendría que responder con algo de sarcasmo combinado con diversión he impotencia.

Padre – y creo que eso no pareció ayudar porque hubo un momento de silencio eso o que su mirada se volvió más fría, aunque creo que fueron ambas. Al sentirme más incómodo de lo que estaba volví a hablar

– ¿cuál ha sido el motivo por el cual me has mandado llamar tan temprano? – tratando de no decir nada sarcástico, lo cual no funciono y lo cual provocó que mi padre frunciera el ceño y que yo me golpeara mentalmente.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAANNNN**

 **Jeje dejo el capítulo hasta aquí con una duda que creo que varios saben la respuesta o talvez no**

 **¿por qué los padres de hipo y haru los han mandado a llamar?**

 **Bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos y esas cosas…**

 **:** **Me alegra que te esté gustando este más que el otro, y gracias me fue bien y espero que igual te haya ido bien en tus exámenes**

 **nina: Jeje no te preocupes sé que el anterior fic no era tan bueno y no estaba a gusto con el otro fic, y ahora que lo he reescrito me gusta más personalmente como está quedando.**

 **Karlizz: Gracias, y bueno me he tardado bastante y lo siento solo que cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo lo corregía una y otra vez en ocasiones suelo ser perfeccionista, y me gusta escribir algo que me guste y que espero o creo que a ustedes les gustara no solo escribir por escribir.**

 **Vivitoon: espero que así sea me alegro que te esté gustando, y bueno e aquí el 2do capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y siento mucho la tardanza realmente no sé cuándo poder subir el sig., capitulo pero tratare de no tardarme tanto**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS AMIGITOS DEL BOSQUE!**


	3. Chapter 3 La carta

**¿Quién es su escritora favorita?**

 **Si, ya lose, yo no**

 **Pero no importa, seguiré escribiendo, porque me jure a mí misma terminar esta historia (mejor tarde que nunca).**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mirándome con esos ojos que causaban impotencia, se concentró en abrir un pequeño cajón escondido en su escritorio, del cual saco una carta que deslizo lentamente por la superficie de su escritorio hacia mí.

-Vaya, llego la correspondencia- Sigo con mi sarcasmo, el trata de mantener la calma.

-Llego tu futuro – Dijo serio, lo mire confundido, el alzo una ceja y me hiso un ademan para que abriera el sobre.

-¿Seguro que no es una bomba o algo así, para desacerté de mi de una vez por todas? – Se le empezaba a acabar la paciencia.

-Solo abre la carta hiccup – lo mire un momento, enseguida dirigí la mirada hacia la carta, era dorada con un sello rojo con la forma de un dragón de 3 cabezas, en la parte trasera con letras negras y cursivas estaba mi nombre:

 _ **Para el Sr: Haddock lll**_

 _ **Londres**_

 _ **Julio 2012**_

 _ **De: Night Fury**_

-¿Seguro que no va a explotar? – Me fulmino con la mirada – Esta bien abriré la carta… - mire el sello antes de abrir de el sobre, mire a mi padre un momento antes de sacar el contenido, desdoble la hoja del mismo color que el sobre empecé a leer en voz alta.

 _ **Sr Haddock lll:**_

 _ **Es un honor informarle que ha sido uno de los pocos elegidos de presentar las pruebas para la admisión a uno de los más grandes y reconocidos colegios del mundo, el colegio Night Fury, Escuela especializada en preparar a los líderes del futuro.**_

Deje de leer un momento y voltee a ver a mi padre, estuve a punto de hablar, pero se me adelanto

Sigue leyendo- y así lo hice

 _ **Es una de más prestigiadas escuelas, ubicada en una isla al norte del pacifico, con forme a su historial académico y otros aspectos importantes ha sido uno de los pocos electos en presentar las pruebas para la admisión al colegio e internado Nigth Fury.**_

 _ **Atte: Directora**_

Vaya!... cuanta información… con esto seguro llegare a la Antártida! – Notaba que mi padre se estaba frustrando.

Suspiro – Hiccup, iras a esa escuela – dijo calmado.

Que?!- Dije… no tan calmado.

Fue donde tu madre y yo nos conocimos…- Me calme… el no habla de mamá… solo me menciono su nombre un par de veces… sé que murió cuando tenía 9 meses de nacido… no se mucho de ella, y mi padre se deshizo de todas sus fotos cuando tenía 4 años.

Me pare del asiento, guarde la carta, y salí del lugar.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación junto a Haru, eran las 2 de la tarde, habíamos estado platicando de lo que nos ocurrió en estos últimos 4 años.

-No puedo creer que te hayan vetado de cuba – le mencione a Haru

-Enserio?

-No, realmente sí creo que te hayan vetado- digo para después reír a carcajadas.

-auch!. Me duele pensar que tienes tan mal concepto de mi – Dijo fingiendo indignación.

-No, realmente no, tengo un concepto peor – No dejamos de reír por un buen rato, hasta que Haru continuo la conversación.

\- ¿has sabido algo de patapez? – Me pregunto curioso.

\- Sé que está en América estudiando herbolaria.

-¿Patán? – me volvió a preguntar un tanto más serio.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño – Con los gemelos, brutacio y brutilda en una escuela para niños problemas, porque me lo preguntas? Tu sabes todo eso!.

Hiccup… hace poco me llego una carta… se trataba de una invitación para hacer unas pruebas de admisión en la escuela e internado Nigth Fury… de hecho …me entere que Pata pez, los gemelos, Patán, Heather, Camicazi, Astrid

¿Qué?

Sé que también recibiste una carta… mi padre me lo conto, hasta donde se… todos presentaremos las pruebas.- No me esperaba eso… realmente no había pensado en la carta ni en el internado desde que hable con mi padre sobre ello… bueno más bien solo me entrego la carta y técnicamente me quiere echar a una isla que queda quien sabe dónde… sigo pensando que es un truco para deshacerse de mí.

…Tengo un raro presentimiento sobre todo esto… - Haru me miro

¿A qué te refieres?

No creo que sea una escuela solamente... bueno… si es una escuela… pero todo esto… no me da buena espina – Creo que confundí un poco a Haru, puesto que frunció el ceño.

Bueno… solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- dijo sonriendo, era demasiado optimista, le devolví la sonrisa por lo que dijo.

Haru se quedó una semana… después de eso se fue durante dos semanas… aunque bueno en esa semana logramos incendiar la alberca y volar con botellas de coca-cola atadas en el cuerpo… lo bueno fue que pude detener varias de sus locuras.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Y así acaba esta parte… muy corto pero no ha acabado enseguida les muestro la sig. Parte xD esto es como un pequeño descanso mental, en el cual les diré que no había escrito casi por medio año … 6 meses … soy irresponsable … no lo niego… también soy muy floja.**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban que publicara… o talvez muy pocos, pero da igual seguiré con esto… solo necesitava un descanso, el cual me tomo más de lo que esperaba. Y bueno olvide… varios nombres de los personaje que aparecían en mis primeros capítulos de la escuela Nigth Fury asi que… talvez haya nuevos… pero la personalidad seguirá casi igual.**

 **Pero bueno continuemos…**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jueves 19 De Julio de 2012

7:32 AM

ALASKA

Caminaba por un estrecho callejón, en medio de la nieve, observaba como cada paso que daba, dejaban las huellas de la suela de mi zapato, llegue a un punto del callejón donde se encontraba una puerta negra, entre por aquella puerta a un lugar algo oscuro… apenas podía distinguir donde pisaba, camine hacia adelante hasta encontrarme con un ring de boxeo, había poca luz… pero se podía distinguir a una persona golpeando un saco de boxeo… debió saber que esta ahí puesto que no tardó mucho en hablar…

-Pensé que no te vería hasta las pruebas…

\- Bueno jamás fui muy paciente que digamos…

\- Y estas aquí porque…

\- Sabes perfectamente la razón del porque estoy aquí… y... – me interrumpió, se dio la vuelta para verme.

\- Bueno el plan es: Solo lleva a hiccup a realizar las pruebas… no dejes que se escape… y que tampoco haga algo tan arriesgado como para no poder presentar las pruebas… vigílalo, evita que se escape de la escuela cuando pase las pruebas.

\- Y esa seguridad de que pasara las pruebas? – La persona me sonrió

\- … Una… simple corazonada – Al decir esto se dio la media vuelta y siguió con lo que estaba, di la vuelta para volver de donde vine, solo di unos pocos pasos… pero decidí pararme.

\- ¿Porque tanto interés en que ellos vayan a la escuela por igual? – Pregunte antes de irme. Salí por la misma puerta negra, camine por las mismas huellas, y sentí nuevamente el frio y la nieve caer sobre mí.

Decidí quedarme unos días más para conocer el lugar, después de eso me fui…

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Ahora si aquí acaba el capítulo por hoy… no negare que fue corto… pero espero poder hacerlos más largos después de que pase lo aburrido jaja**

 **Si esto es lo aburrido esperen cuando no lo sea tanto, abra risa, llantos, locuras, sueños en todos los próximos capítulos.**

 **Jaja le agradezco a Mari la Loca por corregir mi ortografía xD (realmente no me gusta esa materia).**

 **Les agradezco a los lectores que me leen… aunque me quieran matar, ahorcar… revivirme para volverme a matar… o secuestrar… Son grandiosos chicos… no saben la felicidad que me causa cuando me dejan comentarios… es como un recordatorio… de que tengo que escribir…**

 **Feliz año nuevo chicos… y recuerden que todo lo que pasa en su vida… está en sus manos… el carma… la furia.. La tristeza… la felicidad… y si no aprenden volverán a caer al mismo abismo… solo por tomar las mismas decisiones… no tengan miedo a nada, el miedo no te ayudara solo te limitara a que te encierres en una burbuja en la que creas que estarás bien… pero realmente no lo estas…**

 **Atte: La maravillosa Miel =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sin respuestas

**Vaya vaya… eh publicado antes de lo que pensaba je je la última vez me tarde medio año :p ya es progreso!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y ahí estaba yo…

Abordando a un avión que me llevaría a no sé dónde, para hacer no sé qué, para terminar en un lugar lejos donde no pueda estropear nada…

Bueno yo bien me lo he ganado, ¿no?

Pero vamos, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer para que mi padre me notara? Yo solo… quería respuestas, respuestas que talvez nunca obtenga, aclaraciones que nunca me dará, tal vez… así es mejor, es mejor no saber nada, y seguir este estúpido juego…

 **(Y aquí pondría un Opening… si tuviera uno… y si esto fuera televisión... pero como no lo es… continuemos…)**

-Que empiece la tortura escolar… - ¿?

-Eh! No seas exagerado -¿?

-¿Exagerado?! -¿?

-¡Si!

-No exagero… mí... mi instinto me dice que ... esto será una tortura… torturosa

-Tortura torturosa? … - lleve una mano a mi cadera – bueno tienes razón, con tigo cerca lo será.

-…eso… se supone que es un insulto o algo asi?

-Mmm – me limite a solo rodar los ojos – vayamos adentro – Ambos pasamos por aquella puerta tan grande, era puro cristal, definitivamente no soportaría que un carro lo atravesara…

\- Buenos días… -Salude en la recepción

\- Buenos días, ¿vienen a presentar pruebas?

\- Así es

\- Díganme sus nombres por favor.

\- Astrid… Astrid Hofferson

\- Y…¿usted? – Se dirigió a mi acompañante

\- ¿Yo? … soy el maravilloso Brutacio Thomsom -la recepcionista levanto una ceja… y nos entregó una cartilla a cada quien-

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

-Yo… no nací para amar! Nadie nació para mí! tan solo fui un loco soñador nomás yo no nací para amar nadie nació para mí mis sueños nunca se volvieron realidad! – Patán trataba de cantar, mientras patapez lo veía asustado y desconcertado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cuanto sentimiento – Dijo brutilda quien estaba a su lado, patapez seguía desconcertado, brutilda se dirigió al karaoke y lo apago

-Oye! Estaba en medio coro – le reclamo patán

-Lo siento es hora de que salga una verdadera estrella – sonríe, empuja a patán y le quita el micrófono empieza a sonar la música

-Esto será largo – murmura patán

Brutilda empieza a cantar con todo su sentimiento, parece Amanda Miguel …

-El me mintió

él me dijo que me amaba

y no era verdad

el me mintió

no me amaba

nunca me amo

el dejo que lo adorara

El me mintió

el me mintió

era un juego y nada más

era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad

el me mintió

Con el corazón destrozado

y el rostro mojado

soy tan desdichada!

quisiera morirme!

mentiras todo era mentira!

palabras al viento!

tan solo un capricho que el niño tenia!

Patán se sentó al lado de pata pez mientras brutilda cantaba, lo miro y le dijo – Oye! Sí que canta horrible pero quita esa cara

– eh? Habla más fuerte – menciono patan mostrando distracción.

\- E… Es … Hermosa …– dijo mientras observaba a brutilda, patan solo se le queda viendo raro y voltea a ver a brutilda… su corazón late rápido.

\- … si… lo es – ambos se quedan cautivados

 **Mientras tanto… en un avión… que vuela…**

-No! – Le repetía por cuarta vez

-Porque no?

-Porque tengo dignidad

-… oh vamos sabemos que eso no es cierto -… tenía razón, la perdí hace mucho… pero no me rendiré… no todavía.

-… bueno… quiero… recuperarla…

-Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible

-Y si lo hago lo será más! – Continuamos retándonos con la mirada… lo cual no tardo mucho.

-…

-…

-Lo aras sí o no? - … la idea me gustaba así que … -

-… Dame el maquillaje … -mi primo sonríe maléficamente

-Hiccup… no te arrepentirás de esto

-… yo creo que mañana lo are

-Vamos, yo igual lo are – Me dijo sonriente

-Dudo que sepas a que se refiere la palabra dignidad Haru

-… - Me miro

-… - lo mire, y continuamos riéndonos aparentemente de nada…

 **Con Astrid.**

-Recuérdame ¿porque tengo que estar en compañía tuya?

-Bueno… soy un peligro para la sociedad.

-¿y yo soy tu niñera?

-Bueno eso parece... alguien tiene que vigilarme.

-¿Por qué no Patapez?

-Ambos sabemos la respuesta

-Cierto... – Ambos sabíamos que patapez era demasiado calmado, y que no podía controlar a brutacio, ambos caminábamos por un pasillo en busca del auditorio principal.

-¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto brutacio, sabía que era lo que seguía así que…

-Pero claro que si – dije con sarcasmo, y apresurando el paso para evitar alguna otra pregunta con respuesta evidente e idiota. Continuamos caminando, empecé a distinguir una multitud entrando a un lugar, me hacer que más para poder leer con claridad lo que decía el letrero encima de la puerta.- Auditorio principal – dije en un susurro casi inaudible – ¡Brutacio es aquí! – Ambos entramos alcance a ver a… patapez!- Ooh gracias a Dios – Estaba en la 3ra fila, el auditorio era grande así que Brutacio y yo tuvimos que caminar un poco más, hasta que llegamos al lado de patapez, patan y brutilda.

-Ya era hora idiota – Le dijo brutilda a su hermano

-Bueno señorita niñera hiso que nos perdiéramos… -se sento al lado de su hermana

-¿Qué? ¡Te espere en el baño media hora! ¡Y luego tuve que entrar a ayudarte porque se te había atorado un pie!

-¡Astrid! Por favor compórtate, estamos en una institución. – Me regaño brutacio, ¿pero como se atrevía el muy hijo de trol?, Patapez debio notar mi frustración, eso y -que estaba a punto de golpear a brutacio puesto que este actuó de inmediato y me tranquilizo.

-¡Astrid! Tranquilízate, después podrás golpearlo todo lo que quieras, ahora hay demasiada gente como para hacerlo.

-No me importa cuanta gente esté viendo

-No me refiero a eso, si no que esto está saturado y alguien más podría resultar herido… por ejemplo yo.- Bueno eso es cierto, no quisiera lastimar a alguien solo por las estupideces de Brutacio.

-Está bien… -Me senté a su lado – Por cierto… ¿Algunos de ustedes sabe de hiccup?

-¿Por qué preguntes sobre ese debilucho?, si me tienes a mi nena. – Dijo patan, siempre tan arrogante… nunca cambia, rode los ojos y me arremetí en mi asiento.

-Bueno… no creo que tarde mucho, falta media hora para que empiece esto.

Me quede admirando la estructura del auditorio, todo era de madera, los acabados eran hermosos, los asientos eran comodos, miro los muros, llenos de pinturas, al estilo rustico, la historia que relataba, empezaba con un dragón, grande color rojo y cuernos negros que sobresalían de su cabeza, lo que parecía ser un vikingo asustado, con su acha y escudo listo para enfrentarse a su enemigo, el dragón se molesta por la insolencia de quien osa enfrentarlo, se prende fuego, el vikingo huye y vuelve con más hombres, estos matan al dragón, los vikingos piensan que tienen la victoria, pero un gran grupo de dragones aparece, los vikingos forman filas. De entre los vikingos sale un pequeño niño, delgado, cabello rojizo, y de ojos verdes, este se acerca a los dragones, se acerca cada vez más, hasta tocar a uno de los dragones, los vikingos detrás de él se ven asustados, furiosos, en alerta… en espera de que algo malo ocurra, pero es todo lo contrario, el dragón actúa cariñoso con el niño, la siguiente pintura se muestra a una aldea viviendo en armonía con los Dragones.

Observo el techo, hay varios símbolos de dragones

-Cada símbolo representa una especie de dragones. – Menciono patapez al ver que estaba concentrada en los símbolos, lo mire algo confundida y el siguió explicándome.

-El dragón que escupe fuero es un Pesadilla Monstruosa representa a la clase Fogonero en la cual están los dragones más furiosos escupe fuego, el que parece tener un mazo con picos de cola es un Gronckle representa a la clase Piedra sus dragones son conocidos por ser resistentes y comer rocas, el que tiene dos cabezas en un Cremallerus Espantosus representa la clase Espanto estos dragones son escurridizos y peligrosos al mismo tiempo, el que parece tener picos en todo el cuerpo es un Mortífero Nadder representa a la clase Afilada estos dragones son vanidosos y … tienen cualidades afiladas, aquel que parece tener cuerpo de canoa es un Caldero y representa a la clase Marejada estos dragones siempre viven bajo el agua, el que tiene la forma rara es un Metamórfala representa a la clase misterio estos dragones tienen una personalidad misteriosa y nadie está realmente seguro de qué pueden hacer, y el ultimo… es un Furia Nocturna _la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma,_ representa a la clase Embestida los dragones de esta clase son extremadamente rápidos e inteligentes, cuerpos livianos, ataques imparables, precisión milimétrica y resistencia increíble.

-… Es increíble – todo lo que me conto era fascinante, quería saber más, pero antes de que volviera a preguntar la puerta se abrió de repente, ¿Qué? Todos estaban en sus asientos y no me había percatado de ello, dos chicos entraron por la puerta… yo conocía a esos chicos… lamentablemente – oh no.

-¡Hola Astrid soy Hiccup! – ¿Qué demonios pretendían esos dos?

-¿Si? y yo soy la reina Isabel, Mucho gusto, ahora Haru quítate esa peluca, y los pupilentes. Hiccup tu igual – Ambos hicieron caso a lo que la chica ordeno.

-¿Cómo supiste quien eramos? – Pregunto Haru, yo levante una ceja

-Ya bueno… No soy estúpida, no los he visto es años pero se reconocer cuando alguien lleva, peluca y pupilentes baratos…

-Hey que los compre en mercado libre… al dos por uno – Dijo Haru, en cambio Hiccup se veía algo avergonzado, con la cabeza baja.

-Hola Hiccup – salude

-Hola… Astrid – Antes de que dijera algo más, me interrumpió la voz de alguien, por el alta voz.

-Buen dia Jovenes, Soy la Directora Amanda Rocking, espero que su viaje haya sido cómodo, soy consciente de la carta que se les envió a cada uno de los presentes y que esta no tenía mucha información al respecto, esta es una escuela bastante exigente, y cautelosa sobre su forma de enseñanza, hay cosas que deben de quedar en secreto, se les envía la carta a aquellos que demuestran capacidades, pero al no ser suficiente la escuela realiza unas pruebas para la admisión definitiva de sus próximos estudiantes, son 7 pruebas que analizan 7 capacidades diferentes de cada estudiante, ojala pudiera darles más información al respecto pero esta prohibido a menos de que sean estudiantes oficiales de la institución, su primera prueba será un examen, al acabarla sigan al profesor Bocón, sin más que decir les deseo Éxito! – La Directora sale del auditorio

-¿Qué? – Logro articular patan

-Muy bien debajo de ustedes encontraran sus exámenes, está estrictamente prohibido pedir ayuda, copiar o intercambiar ideas a sus compañeros del auditorio.

-Espere… no tengo lápiz – dijo patan

-Arréglatelas como puedas – Dijo indiferente el profesor.

-¿Qué? – exclamo todo el auditorio

-Ya me oyeron, será mejor que empiecen, tienen dos horas para entregar sus exámenes.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Y así es como finaliza el 4to capitulo… sí que me había tardado. Quiero agradecer a quienes me siguen leyendo fielmente, y a quienes dejan sus comentarios para saber si… en verdad me leen o le hablo a la nada…**

 **T-T**

 **PD: He subido una nueva historia… solo que en Wattpad es un fanfic de como entrenar a tu dragón solo que en la edad media, quien este interesado esta cordialmente invitado a leerla el título es: El caballero de la armadura oxidada.**

 **El enlace es: 237905124-el-caballero-de-la-armadura-oxidada-hiccup**

 **Bueno sin más me retiro, nos leemos pronto**

 **ATTE: La maravillosa Miel.**


End file.
